black and white
by katigirl97
Summary: macy had everything going right for her until something happens and macy has to struggle with this for the rest of her life .nacy.joella.keveilla
1. Chapter 1

**hey yall this is my first nacy story so ya and i dont own jonas wish i did but i dont**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_flashback_

_Macy Misa was at her locker minding her own buisness when nick of jonas came up to her and said :_

_"Misa your coming over tonight."_

_"ok Lucas but dont I get a say in what i do after school?" she asked Nick pretended to think for a second then shook his head no._

_"wow your nice" she said sarcasticaly._

_"i know i am" he replied ._

_"wow sombody is being little big headed today" she said._

_The bell rang and they both went to class._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Macy's POV**

I was in my room with Stella, Nick, Joe and Kevin.

"Macy!" mom called up the stairs

"I'll be right back guys"

I walked down the stairs to see my mom crying.

"Mom what happend!?" I yelled

"Macy the hospital just called .....

**haha how nice am i cliffy i luv those sorry its so short but i have to go to bed so ya bye**

**peace and luv me **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so i absolutly LOVE the jonas brothers so this is going to be a short chapter and i keep wishing but i dont own jonas dang it**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Macy the hospital just called ......"

"what happend mommy?" I asked

"your father got into an accident and he didnt make it " she croked and then started bawling.

I just stared at her in shock and then I ran up the stairs and into my room and shut the door.

"Macy whats wrong?" Nick asked I just looked at him then ran out into the balcony that was conected to my room. I looked up into the sky and saw a shooting star I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

**Nicks POV**

I watched Macy run to the balcony.

"Poor Macy did you see how sad she looked?" stella said worried

"I'm gonna go see what wrong with her." I said and then went out to the balcony.

Macy was looking up in the sky I saw a tear run down her cheek she the turned and put her hands over her eyes and then ran into me i just held onto her and rubbed her back as she cried into me.

**Macy's POV**

I was crying into Nick of JONAS yet all that didn't matter anymore he was just a person that was there for me when i needed him most and he was a friend to lean on. And thats all that matters right now hes there in my time of need and i will be there when he needs it most.

"Macy whats wrong ?" Nick asked me.

"he's gone. He's gone for good and i'll never get to see him again. He was going to take me to the yankees tomarrow my birthday! And now won't be here for my birthday or graduation. He won't be here to hold me like he did when I was little, he won't even be here for my wedding day to give me away!" I sobbed into Nick.

**and yes i cried writing the last paragraph and i wrote it while listening to apreciate by the jonas brothers. review if you feel like it very sad chapter i no.**

**peace and love me**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so im gonna try to make this chapter a little longer so ya its friday yay btw i was daydreaming today and i owned jonas but then i got back to reality !**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Macy's POV**

Nick and I walked back into my room and he told every one what had happend so everyone gave me a group hug.

_flashback_

_"Macy I'll be home in an hour ok m&m?" my dad told me two hours ago._

_"Ok daddy I love you ill see you soon! remember about the yankees for saturday! k bye" I said hanging up._

_end of flashback_

Nick was the only one that stayed because I asked him to. We were on my bed he was hugging me and I was still lightly crying. No words were being said they wasn't anything has to be said. And we bath fell asleep just as we were.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day was tough "I just can't believe that daddy is gone and i will never see him again."

"Macy your dad will always be with you no matter what. As long as you always have him in your heart he will be there." Nick said

"Thanks Nick your the best guy friend anyone could ask for and I'm glad that your here."

"thanks Macy. Do you want to watch a movie?" Nick asked

"Sure! how about Star Wars?" I said **_THINKING_** that it would take my mind off of things. But when it got to the part where darth vader says: "Luke i am your father" I started crying all over again. Nick stopped the movie and asked me what was wrong. "why would Luke try to kill his father when some people don't have one!"

"Macy that is all hollywood. here how about I sing you the song I wrote for you?" Nick offered

"Ok" I agreed

Nick got his guitar and then started singing:

_And there's a man dyin' on the side of the road  
Won't make i t home tonight  
He was driving fast on a cellular phone  
That's how he lived his life_

While he was hanging by a thread  
These where the final words he said

(Chorus)  
My girl turned sweet sixteen today  
She's beautiful  
So Beautiful  
It might get rough sometimes  
But I hope she keeps her faith (Hope she keeps her faith)  
I wish I grabbed the chance to say to her  
Life is too short so t ake the time and appreciate

And there's a woman crying on the kitchen floor  
She gotta a call tonight  
And now she's trembling outside her daughters' door  
Walks in and holds her tight  
Wonderin' how or where to start  
Is there a way to shield her heart

(Chorus)  
My girl turned sweet sixteen today  
She's beautiful  
So Beautiful  
It might get rough sometimes  
But I hope she keeps her faith (Hope she keeps her faith)  
I wish I grabbed the chance to say to her  
Life is too short so take the time and appreciate

Anybody lovin will (lovin will)  
Ge t hurt along the way  
Don't be Afraid to open up (open up...)  
And use the t ime you have before it fades  
Show your love today

(Chorus)  
My girl turned sweet sixteen today  
She's beautiful  
So Beautiful  
It might get rough sometimes (It Might Get Rough sometimes)  
But I hope she keeps her faith (Hope she keeps her faith)  
I wish I grabbed the chance to say to her  
Life is too short so take the time and appreciate

Life is too short so take the time and appreciate

Nick stopped singing and I just stared him and smiled a teary smile _that song was about me!_

"So did you like it?" Nick asked .

"No .... I _LOVED_ it!" I said "Because it was about me and my dad"

"Good because I really meant those words, that your beautiful, from the bottom of my heart

**Ok so i put in some cute nacy hints in there the next chapter will be up soon and it will be about nick kevin daniella (kevins fiance) macy stella and joe so it won't be entirly nacy because tht gets boring so some joella and keveilla so review and i will post the next chapter tomarrow sometime**

**peace and love me**


	4. author's note :

**ok hey guys i have reely some reely bad news and some good news ok since im reely evil i am gonna give you da bad news first**

**1. ok so since i didnt get a lot of reviews for this story im discontinuing it**

* * *

**ok good news time:**

**2. ok if you guys review i will make a better story maybe a cross over between iCarly, jonas, and Harry potter? but im pretty much making one now but only harry potter and iCarly.**

* * *

**so im reely sorry guys buit it had to b done and i coujldnt think of anything fresh and new so it reely wasnt worth it.**

**hope ya'll under stand this no flames!**

* * *

**love you all,**

**katigirl97**


	5. authers note 2 c

**ok so im rely bored and im not sure wether you guys want me to continue the story or stop it and bye the way im making a sequel to _Love Hurts _so you all have that to look foward too if you i end up acctually stopping black and white.... so ya**

**i luve you all and hope you all have a great rest of the weekend =D bye**

**-katigirl97 :avril lavigne selena gomeaz and demi lavato are my idols:**


	6. Chapter 4

**hey so im foyreal dis time im gonna contiue the story lol sorry bout all the mix ups i started writing at the beginning of the year so now its summa time and im gonna see how much better my writting is haha ily!**

**

* * *

**

joe's POV

Ok so im going to have to make this the bestest birthday party ever with of course the ever so beautiful Stella Malone and complete airhead Kevin an his lovely fiance Danielle...*sigh* this is gonna be a total and complete disaster im gonna get everything wrong her father just died shs upset and Im thinking about having a slideshow of pics of her and her dad every birthday they've shared and even other special times so im gonna need help from some one who was there taking all the pictures and saving them in scrapbooks. I'm gonna need Mrs. Misa.

"Hey guys im gonna be right back" I said

"Ok Joe but stop bye the store and pick up the green and sky blue baloons and streamers, Im working on her dress, oh I almost forgot to remind yo to pck up her cake its under the name best dressed malone and its at giant eagles. thank you." stella said

" OK is there anyhting _else_ you need me to do" i asked anoyed

"no thats good" she said

if i didnt love her so much i would have just said forget it and didnt do anything she said but its not so much for love but more for scaredinessess yeah thats it im deathly afraid of her. I walk down to Macy's house and knock on the door and Mrs. Misa answers.

"Oh hello Joe how are you." she asks warmly

"im good Mrs. Misa" i said

"oh where are my manners come in come in and call me Jeniffer." Jeniffer said

"ok thanks" i said

"anytime so do you want anything to drink? water, tea, lemonade..."

"iced tea would be great"

"Ok so not to be rude or anyhting but are you here for any partcular reason you know Macy and Nick are at the yankees game."

Yes Nick and Macy are at the game because nick thinks it will keep Macy's mind off things and she needs a distraction from the suprise party we are planning for her well were now because its tonight in the best western's ball room just a couple of blocks away. We have been planning this with her dad since november an its june already, June 16th her golden birthday. And Nick...Nick is totally inlove with her he thinks about her, dreams about her, and would do anything for her from just being a freind when she needs one to he would give his life if it meant saving her and everyone knows its true. Whenever we peform at dances and stuff for school and when we sing love songs during them he alway looks at macy and she doesnt even notice and he doesnt even look away untill after the song is over and even then he sometimes is still saring at her.

"Uh yeah um I need pictures of Macy andher dad from their previous birthdays and other special ocasions and im going to make a slide show and show it to everyone at the party and we are going to perform a new song Nick wrote about Macy and give that moment to macy and her father for the 3 minutes of song just her and the memories."

"Oh of Course you cn have the photos i think its such a sweet and wonderfull idea how thoughtfull."

"thanks" I said finishing the tea

"Your very welcome joe"

* * *

**how do you like da chap? hey press that very pretty little blue button below and review i love reviews**


	7. Chapter 5

**hey ok so here is the next chapter for black and white**

**NICKS POV**

_Ok so Macy is feeling much better, which was the plan and to keep her away from where the suprise party is ok good job nick_ I thought and looked over at Macy she looked so into the game and there was a big smile on her face.

I looked back out on the feild just intime to see the winning home run hitevery one including me and macy got up and sreamed and cheered though some did boo.

it was around 9:30 so it was sorta dark, well dark enough for fire works. i looked over at macy and she looked back at me and we hugged and when we pulled away ouyr eyes locked.

"Thanks Nick, thanks for one of the best nights in the world and I dont even want it to end." she said

"It was no problem i rely enjoyed going wirth youmaybe we can do it again sometime" i said

she smiled"sure that would be great" and then the lights went out we laughed and looked around but our eyes found eachother again and before either one of us came to our senses I started to lean closer and so did she, our faces where mere centimeters apart when i guess she thought i was going too slow, so she closed the distance between our lips and then the fireworks started not only in the kiss but the real colorfull explosions started the second our lips touched so it must have ben a sign.

I deppend the kiss even more and she slid her arms around my neck and i wrapped my arms around her. And all too soon we had to break apart for air. the kiss had felt so right so natural so pure of emotion, so full of love. And it couldnt have been more perfect.

* * *

**JOES POV**

"Baloons,check, streamers, check, cake, check, banners, check, present,nope." i said as i checked off the check list.

OK so all i needed was a present from me.

ugh why was shopping for girls so difficult i think ill just her neon colored nail polish like she had talked about wanting for her birthday.

"ok so check now i can leave" i said

i checked out paid and lleft there now all i gotta do is wrapp the present and dropp this tuff off for stell oh and make the slide show.

* * *

short i know but im tired and keep spelling things incorectly so night peeps and review my loves pweeeeeese!


End file.
